I'll Be Here 'til The End Of Time
by Karyssa
Summary: Kinda the same bases of Twilight. A thriller that will keep you asking for more! Please Review.


CHAPTER 1  
The End Or Beginning

"Would you two stop arguing and hurry up!", yelled Mrs.Starko from over her shoulder to her two children. _I would but this little butt face called a sister won't stop kicking me _thought Karyssa Starko. Karyssa was a 17 year old girl living in Los Angelas. She was your typical girl, beside the fact that she was unspeakably beautiful. She had brown shiny, well conditioned hair that went down to the middle of her shoulder blade, and intense hazel eyes. She had a perfect acne-free, no glasses/braces face. And if you put her under the microscope you would never, never find a piece of unwanted flab. She was in grade 11 and was doing great in school. Karyssa's sister, Alyssa, was 12 years old and the biggest pain since forgetting your hair blower on a trip and having to towel dry your hair. Yuck. She had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Her sister was a bit more...well...unusual, to put it nicely. Her father, Dan, was a well dressed man in his forties. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes just like Alyssa. He was strict but if you were on his good side, you could pretty much get what you want. Their mother, Vanessa, had naturally pin-straight brown hair. But today she had curled it for the occation. She was wearing straight-legged black pants with a white with black striped blazer, and high heeled shoes. Her mother was in her thirties and was the push-over of their two parents.

"C'mon!", screamed Mr.Starko who was almost a block away from them.

"Yeah, come on noodle legs",Karyssa said to Alyssa who had already run past her in her white and green Puma shoes._ Smart day to wear my new Louboutin over the knee leather boots _Karyssa thought rolling her eyes. She looked up and down at her Morgan low-rise skinny jeans from Delias paired with her yellow mini button cardigan with yellow tank top underneath from Pink Ice. "I need a new pair anyway", she said, taking off in a speed as fast as high heeled boots can take you.  
The whole family including her, Alyssa, Dan and Vanessa Starko were heading to Mr.Starko's work party. She didn't see why her and Alyssa had to go, it was just a bunch of adults getting drunk and gross kids rubbing their boogers on her designer clothes. _Whoopee._

"Ugh, were late", Dan muttered grumpily to himself,"whats this gona look like to my boss."

"Like you have kids",Vanessa chuckled,"Now stop acting so grumpy and get ready to have some fun, most likely everybody's already drunk by now."

"I guess your right..", Dan trailed off.

"Now we still have a block to go 'til we get there, so I suggest you hurry your butts off", Vanessa remarked already starting to walk down the perfectly paved sidewalk.

"Wait!",Alyssa yelled looking into the shadows of a dark alley.

"What now!",Karyssa said looking at her sister. She was gona say ,"what now ..dropped your booger collection?",but decided since her father wasn't in the best of moods she would leave that out.  
_Smart move._

"I can see the resteraunts sign from across this alley",Alyssa pointed to a blinking sign saying 'The Dancing Cat',"why dont we just cut through there instead of going all the way around?" Their parents exchanged cautious glances toward eachother and then towards the alley, then they nodded their heads and slowly proceed through the alley leading the way. _God, this place smells like rotten fish guts..yum, _Karyssa rolled her eyes sarcasticly. The alley had an unhuman feeling to it, almost like it wasn't supposed to be there...or _something_ wasn't supposed to be there.  
Karyssa shivered, even though she wasn't cold , this place was a bit too eerie for her liking. Karyssa tried to think of something happier, correction : happy. This place felt like a horror movie waiting to happen. The kind where everyone is feeling a little creeped out by everthing and then all of a sudden a cat jumps out and everyone jumps and then starts to laugh at how stupidly scared they were being. Next thing you know there being ripped to shreds by a horrible, disgusting monster.  
_Wow, happy thoughts._  
Her sister , mom and dad were already half way through the alley and they were waiting for her. Alyssa was leaning against a freakishly big garbage bin and her parents were using their hands to flatten out there clothes. Karyssa slowly started walking, flinching at every little noise. _What was she scared of?A cat?Or a limb eating monster?She'd have to go with the second choice._ Karyssa walked detailing the area around her. She looked down trying to see if she could see any blood or anything. Ok, so that seems a little creepy but she always wanted to be a private investigator and had a strong eye for finding things like that. She noticed pieces of hair along the ground, there were chunks of what looked like black hair everywhere. Keeping her head down, not wanting to miss any small detail she slightly tilted her head to the left and along the ground was a puddle of blood and splatters of it against the brick wall. _Please be dog hair and ketchup , please be dog hair and ketchup, _Karyssa repeated to herself, _maybe its just cow blood or something..Ok cow blood? Now she knew she was going insane in this dark alley. Maybe she was alleyphobic or something, if that was a word. _Karyssa awoke from the trance she had been in with her thoughts going crazy bumping around in her head , to the sound of mufled screams. The kind that sound like those action movies where someone is robbing a bank and puts their hand around the owners mouth as hostage, while he is screaming his lungs off. Karyssa looked up and saw nothing, which was exactley what she didn't want to see. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, wheres Alyssa and my parents, what was that scream, OH MY GOD! _Karyssa's heart started punding and her ears started ringing. A cold sweat began to drip from her forehead down her cheekbones as they fell from her chin.

"Alyssa!",Karyssa screamed although it came out sounding like a high pitched wail because her throat felt like it was closing,"Mom! Dad!" Karyssa started to hear crying. She felt her face, nope, only sweat. Her head was spinning _What was going on?_ She looked at the dumpster hoping to find her family standing there. What she didn't expect to find was bloody body being pulled into the dumpster, it was Alyssa. Karyssa began to run forward not knowing what she was going to do when she got there. When she finally arrived to the dirty, smelly old green dumoster she grabbed her sisters hands who were bleeding and scraped.

"Don't let go of me, don't let go of me", Alyssa was repeating with tears falling down her face. Karyssa was holding as tight as she could, there was no more sweat, only tears.

"I won't, i promise i never will let go of-", she was cut off by what sounded like a low growl. She whipped her head back, still gripping as tightly as she could to her sisters cold, bloody hands. And then for a moment everything felt like it had been thrown to the back of her mind. Her sisters scream sounded like a whisper, and her cries an echoe in a mentally far away place from where Karyssas mind was right now. A boy, only 17 years old or so, was looking at her directly in the eyes. It burned to look at someone so incredibly beautiful, but who seemed so incredibly dangerous at the same time. He had brown, clean-cut hair. His eyes were..black? He looked as if he was focusing on her as intently as she was on him. With her eyes still glued to his she slighty tilted her head down to see what he was wearing. He had skinny jeans on with a 'Kiss' rocker tee on. He looked fine except for the fact that he was covered from head to toe with blood. He slightly moved his head, still eyeing her every move. That small movement made her blink. And in that same instant everything happened at once. The rush of all her problems going on at the moment hit her so hard it knocked the wind out of her. No wait, that was someone grabbing her around the stomach. It happened so fast her hands had gotten removed from the hands of Alyssa and as she was being pulled away by the gorgeous creature, everything went like a movie in slow motion. Her sisters eyes flashed in horror as Karyssa was being pulled away. She was gripping so hard on to garbage dumpster that her hands were turning purple. Then in one swift movement she was pulled inside. Karyssa screamed out of pure horror. She turned to her side and she saw four people. Correction: Two people and two _things._She noticed the brown wavy hair of her mothers, and the short blonde hair of her fathers. _This is not happening. _She tried to extend her neck to see what was going on. The 'things' were on top of her parents, both were extremely beautiful, and their heads looked like they were kissing her parents necks, but she doubted that's what they were doing. Her parents were screaming in pain. Her mom looked up at her with blood shot eyes.

"I love you",Vanessa uttered her last words and gasped for breath. Her father screamed.

"Vanessa!",He cried, then looked up at Karyssa,"don't go."The way he said "don't go" made Karyssas face swell up with tears. Her parents were dead, her sister was dead. And what was going to happen to her? The last thing she saw and felt before everything went black was a cold, hard body picking her up. And a face that looked like a bloody angel throw her against a hard what she thought was a wall.

"The end has only just began",the boy whispered in her ear,"a new beginning has arrived."


End file.
